Serena Shauna Girls of Kalos
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Shauna and Serena fell in love the summer they were fourteen. Serena's mother is against them and concots a plan to separate them, but Serena loves Shauna too much to be apart from her for long. And they await to commence their journey, to escape the tyranny of Serena's mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Serena Shauna Girls of Kalos**

It was while watching reruns of _Bugs Bunnelby _with Serena that I felt a surge of desire for her rush through my fingertips as her hand crawled toward mine, It was the loveliest hand ever, with perfectly manicured cuticles. And my heart was hers from that moment.

It was a week later, when we were at the Vaniville Creamery, that I noticed a sliver of ice cream on her cheek, and moving my tongue toward it, I licked it off without prethought.

"Your tongue tickles," Serena said.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much so."

I had my hands on the table. She reached her hand over, and squeezed mine tightly. "Sometimes I feel I want to do this and never let you go," she said.

That was when my heard began moving with the speed of a Gorebyss in a Rain battle. Serena liked me! I was so giddy that I didn't notice that the object of my desire had vacated her seat for a moment. And then I was alone. I started to run after her, but the Pansear show began, and the Creamery doesn't allow anyone to come in or leave while the Pinsir Pansear show is taking place.

I ran to Serena's house directly afterward but her mother told me she was watching _The Fennekin and the Herdier_, a classic Vansprow movie, which caused people to weep profusely. So sad it was…

I felt like crying myself when I got home, not because of some movie, but because Serena had run out and was probably offended by me.

I called her the next afternoon but she didn't answer. The da after that I pounded on her door at nine in the morning, but to no avail, and when I got home I had to deal with my cousin's Dedenne that was plugging itself into every outlet in the house, taking our electricity with it.

The ensuing day, in the park, weary from having to chase that Dedenne, I took a seat on a beach and just sat there for hours,pondering about life, when the skirt belonging to the most blessed girl in existence alighted on the seat next to me.

Here was Serena, my sweet.

"Been so busy these past few days, I haven't seen you," she said.

"I thought you were avoiding me."

"I'll only do that if I'm chained to my bed with a Probopass guarding my door."

"Yuck. Probopass."

"I know. But if my mother ever finds out about us…she's of a strictly heterosexual mindset, and won't like…I mean, I suppose I'm jumping ahead here, but I really like you, Shauna. Will you consider…I mean, we've known each other long enough…will you be my girlfriend?"

I was so shocked that I couldn't respond for two minutes.

"It's all right if you don't want to."

"Of course I want to, Serene! I'm crazy about you!"

"So I take it your answer is yes?"

"Yes, my answer is most definitely, one-thousand percent yes!"

Serena smiled and I felt like golden sunshine. She liked me, she really like me!

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I felt happiness throughout my entire body from the crest of my head to the tips of my toes.

I should have known our bliss would be halted by a witch, who came in the form of Serena's mother.

It would not have appeared to me that Serena's mother was the kind to chain her daughter to her bed, and if she allowed a Probopass into her house, it would tear everything apart. But she was certainly rooted in heterosexuality, and any sign of Serena and I being a couple would grate on her nerves.

When she saw us feeding each other cereal on the eleventh morning after the declaration of our being girlfriends of the mating sort, she began an outright banshee, shouting me out of the house. And I didn't get to see Serena again for the rest of the day. Then on the phone that night, she told me her mother's intentions, and how she willed to extricate me from my darling, or rather prevent Serena from seeing me, even if she wouldn't take as drastic measures as Serena had limned before.

Serena's mother pushed her to spend a lot of time with a boy named Todd, rather than me. She thought our relationship a bane, and even tried to outright forbid Serena from seeing me. That was a week of dread, never encountering Serena once, though I waited outside her house a few times, until a Fletchling began pecking at my feet…that nasty bird Pokemon.

Then one Saturday morning, at 3 A.M., I heard my window shutter being lifted. I was afraid it might be a burglar and began to scream. Team Flare was in the news a lot in recent times to that.

I started to scream when I saw a hand on the windowsill, before noticing that it had a Vivillion ring attached to it. That was Serena's. So unless a Team Flare member had stolen her ring and then come to take something from my house, this was Serena. I wished I could see if the hand was manicured from my vantage point, but I couldn't make it out.

Then the latch and the window sliding open, and my wonderful dear stepping into my room. I flipped on the light and started to cry out her name in joy, but she put a finger to my lips.

"Don't give us away, Shaun. This is our secret."

She lay her hand over my heart and slipped a locket into my hand. It was a locket I had given her when we were both sevenyears old, dreaming of being Pokemon trainers. It was shaped like a Poliwag.

"I suppose you're with Todd now," I said.

"Only because Mom is making me. She doesn't know that what we share is love too. And Todd and I don't correlate."

"I wish you could ditch him."

"He just wants to be around me because of my looks, not caring about what makes me who I am. When I try to talk about you, he tells me to hush. But I love you too much. You know I do."

"Well, I…I love you, too."

That was our way of telling each other how much we appreciated one another. It wouldn't be till later that we got a deeper grasp on what love meant, with all the people who tried to come between us wanting to tear us down, but we would stand strong like the Tower of Mastery, which symbolizes the ability to make Pokemon that are already overtly strong even stronger.

That summer in which w were fourteen, Serena and I snuck around to be with one another, hiding under parked cars, going in a cavern nearby which most others our age were too terrified to explore, and concealing ourselves in bushes. We were so happy at the moments we were with one another, and the rest of the time only thoughts of each other could keep us gong, when we'd meet next and such.

It was our adventures with Pokemon that would solidify our relationship. But Kalos doesn't allow anyone younger than fifteen to get a Pokemon license. I heard that in far-away regions such as Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, they allow people of younger ages take up a Pokedex, even as young as ten, but in Kalos the rules are different.

That summer we had a few "Pokemon spies" as Serena liked to call them. A Caterpie watched us holding hands once. A Fletchling nibbled at my toe while I sang softly in Serena's ear. It wasn't until then that I appreciated that species of Pokemon. But when you're with someone to love, any Pokemon can be all right. Yes, even those that terrify and made one shiver, and those that attack humans for no apparent reason.

The scariest Pokemon I ever encountered was Gligar. I was standing at the top of an outdoor auditorium area when a Gligar flew in my face and gnashed its teeth, beating my shoulders with its pinchers. I never was so frightened in my life. Running back to Serena, I encircled my arms around her and begged her to tell me everything would be all right. But Todd's little sister, Geeni, had let her Maractus loose, and it stuck its spikes into my back. So on the one hand I was quite thrilled to be in the arms of my darling, Serena. But to be slashed this way really hurt.

Serena offered to give me a massage, and I accepted it with glee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena and Shauna: Girls of Chaos**

**Chapter Two**

"You get to choose your first Pokemon now," Professor Sycamore says.

I watch as Serena sees with delight for the first time the trio of Pokemon from which she gets to select one. There is a fox with fiery tufts emerging from its ears, a frog creature with a strange nose, and a weird hedgehog freak I don't care for.

At that moment, someone runs in.

"Sorry to have not been here sooner, Professor."

It is Trevor, another of our acquaintances. He is out-of-breath, and he's eyeing the hedgehog creature with desire.

"Serena gets the first pick," Professor Sycamore says. "Then you two can choose."

Trevor stands on his toes anxiously hoping Serena will not select the hedgehog. I'm certain that's what he's thinking, particularly given that he's repeating a mantra under his breath, "_Don't take Chespin, don't take Chespin_."

I'm sure Serena's lovely ears hear it too, as she doesn't even give the hedgehog another glance.

She strokes the Froakie's skin and it stares back at her. She is mesmerized by it.

"I'm taking this one," she says.

"Superb choice," says Professor Sycamore.

"Chespin's mine then!" Trevor exclaims, gleefully coming forward to scoop up the hedgehog Pokemon, who subsequently flays him with his wings.

"Hey, I'm your trainer! Don't attack me!"

"He doesn't recognize you as your trainer yet. Give him time."

"Guess I'm stuck with Fennekin," I say.

"Is that such a terrible thing?" Serena asks.

"No. Fennekin is perfecto."

"Water types are strong against Fire, and Fire against Grass. But there are many surprises in these critters' future, if you take them all the way."

I sit on my knees and pat my lap for Fennekin to hop in, which she presently does.

"Serena, there's another matter I wish to discuss with you. My friend Professor Juniper from Unova is waiting in a back room in my lab. If you could go see her…"

"I'm here, Sycamore. The back of your lab is full of Corphish running around."

A woman with a green shirt under her white lab coat appears. She looks very young for a professor.

"You must be Serena," she says to me, smiling. "I'm Professor Juniper."

"Actually, I'm Shauna," I say, though it's in a choked voice that I'm not sure anyone hears it.

"This is Serena," Trevor says, holding up my girlfrien'd hand as though it were a prize in a Darumaka-Bunnelby match. He then kisses it fondly and she shivers away from him.

"Oh, sorry. Professor Sycamore just mentioned a girl and I assumed…"

Professor Juniper turns her attention to Serena. "Come with me. There's something Sycamore and I wish to demonstrate to you."

"Should I take Froakie?"

"Leave him. You can get him later."

For some reason, Professor Juniper looks sad as she gazes upon the frog Pokemon, as if she isn't too cheerful about its future, the way Professor Sycamore is.

When Professor Juniper and Serena have gone I feel that the Froakie is the one thing in the room that keeps her near, for I need Serena to live…my Serena, darling, precious, wonderful…

It's a moment before I notice that Trevor is staring at me with bug eyes.

"What?"

"I've been waiting for eons to be alone with your, Shauna. I wanted to tell you that your teeth are bedazzling, so much so that I cannot resist them."

He leans forward just as I leap back and knock over a case full of Pokeballs.

"Now, now, there'll be plenty of time love-making later," said Professor Sycamore. He had left after Professor Juniper and Serena but had clearly returned. "These are your pokedexes," he said, slipping a device into my hand. "Use it t identify Pokemon you have never encountered before. It's how people know not to call a Swirlix 'Connonlicker' when they meet it, unless they choose that as a nickname for catching it. But people aren't genetically implanted with every single Pokemon's name, you know…and it would be too much of a hassle to keep having to ask people what Pokemon are called. So this device was created to ease the issue."

I aim the Pokedex at Froakie, because I only want to think of Serena, and as Froakie is her Pokemon, it is the one I need to know the most about.

"Froakie. The Bubble Forg Pokemon. Froakie like to bounce in large puddles and splash people, particularly near caves. Froakie die if they do not evolve before crossing the IceGlamer Rapids if they are in the wild, living in the inhabitanhabitat wild Froakie have chosen. Froakie in captivity do not need to evolve because they are lured away from the ice caps where their wild counterparts gathers."

"Yuck. Why is talking about Froakie dying?"

"Because that's what happens in the wild, dear. But you don't want to worry about this Froakie here perishing. That won't happen until it has reached its ultimate evolution stage."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that I'll die eventually…"

I wonder if Professor Sycamore si hiding something. But at that moment Serena returns. She is looking down at the ground. I run over to take her hands and squeeze. I look up into her face, resting my head rest on her chest.

"Our journey begins today," I say.

"Or it ended yesterday," said Serena.

"What?"

"Nothing," she says, shrugging. Let's get our Pokemon and set out."

Professor Sycamore hands her a Pokedex as well. Then he gives her a Pokeball, which he tells her belongs to Froakie.

Next he hands me a green Pokeball for Fennekin.

"Why green?" I ask.

"If ever in your journey you meet a girl named Green, you'll know why."

"Why would anyone name their daughter that?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it," Serena says. "We'll never have a daughter, unless some means of parthenogenesis is invented."

"You two crack me up," Trevor said. "Selena is meant for Calem, and you're meant for me." He is gazing into my eyes as he says this. I turn away.

"Serena! Is that really you?"

I turn around and see a boy with black hair. He has a Pikachu on his shoulder. Fancy boy, not walking in with all his Pokemon properly contained in Pokeballs, like he should.

Serena stares at him, and a smile breaks out on her face. "Ash Ketchum, come to see me, are you"

"I came to Kalos to become a Pokemon master. Never thought I'd run into you again."

"Well, I'm fifteen now, and by Kalosian law a Pokemon trainer cannot attain their license until they're fifteen."

"Wow. I've been a Pokemon trainer since I was ten."

"What region are you from?" Trevor asks.

"Kanto.

"Oh. That place. I've read up on it. Caves full of Diglett and seas full of Tentacool. So you've got moles in your dirt and poison in your water."

"Now, now, Trevor, be kind to the Kantonian. You don't want to incur his wrath now, do you?"

"The only thing that is here which keeps me going is Shauna," Trevor says. "Once she is my girlfriend, I will be the happiest guy on the planet."

Trevor then backs out of the library, bumping his head on an overhead projector.

"Are you Shauna?" Ash queries of me.

"That would be my name."

"You're absorbingly cute. I can see why that guy wants you."

"Serena is my girlfriend," I declare.

"Oh?" Ask asks, his eyebrows raised. "I suppose puberty turned you that way, did it, Serene?"

"I lke who I like," Serena says. "And Shauna is sweet, and loving, and anyone who is against us being together, is not a friend of mine."

Shauna takes my hand and leads me out of the laboratory, heedless of Ash's cries. Soon we are outside. Then Serena takes me on to a sweetshop. We get frostshakes and dance the liagula, in celebration of our first day as Pokemon trainers.

When all the cheer has evaporated, hours later, we are seated ain a booth. Serena kisses my eyelashes, and we have a very enjoyable quiet moment together. Then curiosity gets the better of me.

"What did Professor Juniper want to talk to you about?"

"Um…I'm not sure you want to hear this, Shaun."

"Go on. Tell me."

"She wanted to give me another Pokemon."

"Oh, is that all? That's pretty cool."

Serena doesn't seem happy about it, though.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a Pokemon that Ash would know very well. Seeing as it is native to his region."

"Why are you mentioning Ash? He seemed a bit rude to me."

"He might not appreciate…us. But he is one of my oldest amigos."

"Still it is rather infuriating for him to speak to us like that."

"I know, but…."

"Show me your Pokemon. I want to see it."

Serena spins a Pokeball on the table, and out of it comes a two foot tall creature with a flame burning out of its tail.

"How neat! What's it's species name?"

"Charmander."

"That's so awesome. Glad to meet you, Charmander."

"Char, char."

Serena and I then find a place to rest for the night. We climb into separate sleeping bags, though I hope one day that I'll be in closer proximity to her during our sleeping time…


End file.
